


Adrift in the unknown.

by Mister_Writer



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, dragon - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Writer/pseuds/Mister_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Fereldan, Sven, a mage from the Dales, has dreams of returning to his people in the dales but after spending his life in the Circle tower and spending it getting close to certain people, when harsh decisions must be made, what is he willing to sacrifice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift in the unknown.

It was a dark night over Lake  Calenhad . A storm was swooping over the lake, gusting winds throwing nearly everything that wasn't tied down all over town, but of Course, Sven had to stand and watch out of the windows of the Circle Tower, he lived knowing he was 'safe' here and that the Templars were watching over them for their own protection. Sven was three years old when he first showed an aptitude for magic and was five when the Templar finally came and 'collected' him, he still has nightmares about that day even though he had little to fear, he guessed it was just because it was the beginning of a change. He shook his head, rolling his heel on the cold concrete ground and slowly strolling towards the library so he could study before he got lost in memory. He had not yet passed the Harrowing but he felt confident that when the time came, he would be able to pass whatever test was thrown at him, confidence or stupidity. 

Strolling through  the old library, of which housed huge book cases which sprawled into the high ceilings, he saw a book, one he had read many times before but never ceased to amaze him. 'The Fall Of The Dales', for the life of him he didn't know what the book actually said. He gripped the spin between thin fingers and slid it from it's wooden housing. His sighs entwine with the brushing of paper on the book-case. He turned and rested on one of the old wooden chairs, opening the book cautiously. His eyes close after dancing  over the first words, 'The life of the  Dalish  Elves..'... A deep inhale though his nose, he could swear he could smell the humidity of the forest. Through the cold and bitter silence, the tweeting of birds and the  Halla  forcing their hooves into crumpling autumn leaves. The gentle echoes of conversations all over camp, the cracking of the fire. The smoke drifted up his nostrils before a sudden shout of a woman's voice. "Sven!" A gentle nostalgia and a great sorrow filled his chest. Oh how he wanted to shout out to her, run over and hug her but he could not. " Aneth ara , keeper. Can I help you?" His young voice speaking oh so confidentially. The woman spoke back, her blue robes only flowing so gently in the wind, her long white hair flowing down her back. Her blade like ears standing tall and without piercing, she bore no obvious tattoos. "Well Sven, your father has told me how you've been exploring and watching the humans near the outskirts. Sven you are an elf, not a human." She said with a small chuckle, leaning on h er  staff to keep standing in her age, despite looking young. "But Keeper, I just wanted to see what the human children do..." "They see you, they tell their parents and then we have to move again. I know you mean well but please stay within the camp, you're still young. How about you go meet with your sister and she can help you with your bow lessons." The keeper interjected and with an annoyed sigh, the childish Sven turned to face a young woman, short brown hair and a beaming smile as always. She waved slowly, the world seem to stop trapping only the two of them inside. "Sven." She said quietly, her voice mo lding . "Sven!" She shouted again, he tried to get to her but something was holding him back. "Sven! Wake up Sven!" His eyes burst open, concrete. his heavy head lifted from the book to find Wynne standing over him with a warm smile. "Finally Sven, come on you should go back to your bed and sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." She smiled and ruffled his short black hair. Unlike most elves, Sven had stubble around his chin. His pure olive green eyes danced up to hers before she took a step back and began to walk back towards her room for the evening.  "Wynne... What is it like outside of the tower?" The elder chuckled, she brushed her red robes down before turning and facing him with that grandmotherly smile. "Well, I don't actually know all to well myself. You forget I was here since I was young girl yes?" Sven rolled his eyes before stepping forward closer to her. "But you must remember something, from when you were young. What is it like out there with the humans?" She tut , shaking her head. "When I was young you cheeky rascal. Now off to bed before I make you read all of the books in here."

Sven returned the book and began his journey, the halls being lit with brilliant purple flashes of lightning and the ever dancing red flames. "Another late night Sven? I don't know if I could do it without being paid." A chuckle echoed from ahead, he squinted his eyes slightly.  "Well if you're offering to give me half your silver per week, I'm not going to argue. Can shave that beard while you're at it." The sly elf chuckled as he drew ever closer. "As soon as you do Sven, elves just don’t pull off the facial hair business." With a roll of his eyes Sven stepped closer until the two of them were illuminated by a single torch. He leant against the brick wall and looked at him. "I didn't know you were half human half elf  as well?" Cullen shook his head and wafted his hand as if pushing him away. They both laughed subt ly  at this before Cullen spoke once more. His arms folding in front of his heavy silver chest plate, a sword with flames stained the front showing his Templar status. "Anyway, good luck for tomorrow. You better get some rest."  Sven smiled slightly before nodding. He nudged himself off of the wall and began to stroll down the curved hall. All this talk of luck was really beginning to confuse him, after all what would he need luck for? He's just going to be doing another day of studies..

He placed his hand on the wooden door to the large before his head began to feel heavy, he tried to shake it off but could not. The world around him growing cold as his body stumbled backwards. His lids crawling together. He fell backwards to the ground ,  his head knocking against  t he cold bricks.  T hrough blurred  eyes,  he could just make out the glow of a staff. "Irvin?" He muttered , the words rolling from his lips like a cold drivel before the darkness consumed his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second piece of writing, I lost the urge to write the first however, with Inquisition coming out I have inspiration flowing from the finger tips. I hope you enjoy, leave a comment and Kudos if you do as it shows you want me and encourages me to write more.
> 
> The reason for this chapter being short is merely because I believe the next event required it's own chapter.


End file.
